Various types of earplugs have heretofore been proposed. Thus Wade U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,568 discloses an ear protector comprising a porous latex body of generally cylindrical form one section of which is impregnated with a waxy material. Kittredge U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,521 discloses an earplug comprising an elongated slug of nonslumping silicone putty enclosed in a thin cocoon of synthetic organic polmeric film drawn over the tip end of the earplug and gathered at the base by a tie off member. Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,437 discloses a generally cylindrical earplug composed of a resilient plasticized polymeric foam having a sufficiently high concentration of organic plasticizer therein as to provide a slow rate of recovery. While these earplugs have, at least to some extent, fulfilled the intended purpose they have left considerable room for improvement.